berlin_1974fandomcom-20200213-history
Telamones
Parent Clan: Nosferatu Disciplines: Animalism, Nightmare, Obfuscate, Vigor Bloodline gift: Catacomb Builder Take a beat when you buy any of the Necropolis Merits. Bloodline weakness: Mole People -2 and no 10 again to non-reflexive rolls made while the character is above ground. Devotions Endless Catacombs Obfuscate ••• 1XP Cost: 1 Vitae Dice Pool: Intelligence + Subterfuge + Obfuscate vs. Resolve + Blood Potency Modifiers: Catacombs (+1 per dot to activation roll, and resistance roll if target also has the Merit) Victims of this power are supernaturally prevented from finding their way out of the Necropolis. The Telamon must first be aware of the presence of the victim in the Necropolis (through mundane or supernatural means). The victim suffers the effects of the Lost Condition for the duration of the power. Success: The victim takes the Lost Condition for at least one hour. Exceptional Success: The victim remains lost until the sun rises. Marked Brick Animalism or Obfuscate ••••• 2XP Cost: – The Telamon mixes their Vitae into the brick and mortar used to build the catacombs. The tainted bricks demarcate the area to be affected by either Lord of the Land ••••• or Oubliette •••••, or both. The vitae-laced building materials can be identified by Auspex. To end the effects of the power, the building structure or materials must be destroyed. This means that after paying the initial cost, the Telamon does not have to spend Vitae when re-activating the Discipline. The power remains in effect while the Telamon is physically within his domain. Merits Somatosensory Hunter •• Cost: – Dice Pool: Wits + Survival Action: Instant or Extended. Each successful roll detects one person/object. An Exceptional Success reveals additional information. Modifiers: Auspex, Number of days since the person or event occurred (-1 to -5 per day), Object is easily hidden (penalty equals 4 – Size of object) The Telamon explores his environment like a mole, sniffing and probing through dirt and rubble, sensing vibrations and detecting minute changes in the air and soil composition. They can find anything and anyone in the known areas of the Necropolis. The Telamon is considered to have the Merit Acute Senses (•) while underground. In addition, for each successful roll made, the Telamon can detect the location and general characteristics of those in the Necropolis. The targets present are revealed from the closest to the furthest from the character. To detect traces of events or persons that are no longer in the Necropolis, the Telamon makes his roll at -1 penalty for the number of days that has since passed. This Merit cannot pierce Obfuscate on its own. To do so, it must be used in combination with Auspex. Tunnel Rat • to ••• Apply Merit dots as bonus to rolls to navigate, hide, evade, or pursue in domains where your character is able to use tunnels and/or has dots in Necropolis. Applies to hunting, investigate, and cover-up rolls in the off-screen system. Bottom-Feeder • Prerequisite: Tunnel Rat ••• Adds character's own dots in Catacombs as bonus to Stealth while in the Necropolis. The bonus applies to rolls to ambush an opponent before combat. Necropolis: Rat Farm • to ••••• The Nosferatu maintains a feeding ground of animals, be the rats, bats, stray cats, or any other unfortunate creature that finds themselves in the sewers. Characters hunting in this feeding ground use the Farming method (Wits + Survival). Overhunting would have minimal Masquerade-related consequences. This feeding pool cannot be used by those above Blood Potency 3. Sources Night Horrors - Immortal Sinners, p. 92-95 Category:Nosferatu Bloodlines